Chinese Big5 I Cannot Say Goodbye Part 1 and 2
by gracelam
Summary: Chinese(Big5) YamiYugi and SetoYugi - Setting after the Battle city. Yaoi


²Ä¤@¦¸©ó¦¹¯¸¶K¤å  
  
¬JµM¨S¦³ÁcÅé¦rªº¤å³¹  
  
§Ú´N²Ä¤@­Ó¨Ó¶K§a  
  
¹ï¤¤¤å¹CÀ¸¤ý¤å³¹¦³¿³½ìªÌ  
  
½Ð«ô³X¥H¤Uºô¯¸§a  
  
http://wakeup.to/imaginary_number  
  
http://tw.club.yahoo.com/clubs/YUGIOHdark_and_light/  
  
»¡¤£¥X¦A¨£(1)  
  
Grace  
  
«e¨¥¡G  
  
ªí¹CÀ¸Á`¨ü  
  
¦¹¬G¨Æ¤¤±©¦³³o¤@ÂI¬O¥i¥HªÖ©wªº(¯º)  
  
§ð§g¤H¿ï¢w¢w¢w¡H(ÀH¬G¨Æµo®i¨M©w)  
  
¬G¨Æµ²§½¢w¢w¢w¡H(¥i§_¼g¨ìµ²§½¤]¬O¥¼ª¾¼Æ^Q^)  
  
¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯  
  
©ó¥j¶©®R§ø¦a¤U¯«·µªº¥ÛªO«e¡A»E¶°¤@¸s¨Ó¦Û»·¤èªº®È¤H¡C¨Ì¦è´µ¡N°¨§Q§J¡N¤O´µ¹y¡N«°¤§¤º¡N§ö¤l¡N¥»¥Ð¡Nðñ¨}¡N±s¦÷¤Î¤Õ³¶»R¥¿¿Ë²´¨£ÃÒ¥j¦Ñªk¤ýªº´_¬¡»ö¦¡¡C»ö¦¡ªº¥D«ù¤H¢w¢wªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡A³v¤@§â¤â¤Wªº¤d¦~¹D¨ã¦w©ñ©ó¥ÛªOªº¥W¼Ñ¦ì¡A·í©ñ¤W³Ì«áªº¤d¦~¿n¤ì®É¡A¥ÛªOµo©ñªºÄ£²´¥ú½÷§â¦b³õ²³¤H³£±²¤J¥ú®ü¤¤¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u³o¬O¡H¡vªí¹CÀ¸©óº¥º¥®ø°hªº¥ú¨~¤¤¸C¶}²´·ú¡A¥L»Pîî¹CÀ¸¨­³B©ó¥j¥N°O¾Ð¤¤´¿¥X²{¹Lªº¥ÛªO¯«·µ¡C·í¥L»Pîî¹CÀ¸¥¿­±­±¬Ûòó¡A¤£©ú©Ò¥H¤§®É¡A¯«·µ¤Wªº¤Ó¶§¯«¥ÛªOµo¥X©_²§¥ú¨~¡A¤Ó¶§¯«³º­°Á{©ó¥L­Ì¸ò«e¡I  
  
¡u°¶¤jªºªk¦Ñ¤ý¡A§Úªº¥D¤H¡A§Ú´Á«Ý¤j¤Hªº¨ÓÁ{¤w¸gµ¥«Ý¤T¤d¦~¡I¡v¥H»ñ°Ä«ººA¥X²{ªº¤Ó¶§¯«»¡µÛ¤HÃþªº»y¨¥¡A¥O¨â¤H³£Åå¹Ä¤£¤w¡C  
  
¡u°¶¤jªºªk¦Ñ¤ý¡A©ó³o¦¸»ö¦¡¤§¤¤¡A¥D¤H±N¥i±o¨ì¥Í¦s©ó²{¥@ªº¨­Åé¡A¥u¤£¹L¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
¡u¥u¤£¹L¤°»ò¡H¡vîî¹CÀ¸¤ß«æ¦a°Ý¡C  
  
¡u¥u¤£¹L¥D¤H¥²¶·¥ý»P»î¤§¾¹¢w¢w´N¬O²{¥@ªºªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¶i¦æ¤@³õ¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡z¡I¡v  
  
¡u¤°»ò¡I¡I¡v¨â¤HÁÙ¨Ó¤£¤Î¤ÏÀ³¡A¥L­Ìªº¨­¤W¬ðµM¦h¥X©ñ¸m¥d²Õªº¸y¥]¡C¦Ó¥|©Pªº©ÇÃ~¥ÛªO¹³¬O©MÀ³¤Ó¶§¯«ªº»¡¸Ü¦Óµo¥X¶ã¶ã§C§u¡AÅT¹ý¾ã­Ó¯«·µ¡C  
  
¡u§Aªº·N«ä¡D¡D¡D¬O­n§Ú­Ì¤¬¬Û¼r±þ¡A³Ó§Qªº¤@¤è¤~¥i±o¨ì²{¥@¨­Åé¶Ü¡H¡vîî¹CÀ¸ºò´¤®±ÀY¡A®ð¼«¦a¤j³Û¡G¡u­n¶Ë®`·f¾×¤~¥i±o¨ì¨­Åé¡A§Ú¹ê¦b¿ì¤£¨ì¡I¡v  
  
¡u¥t¤@­Ó§Ú¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡vªí¹CÀ¸¬ÝµÛ¦P¦ñªºµh­Wªí±¡¡A¦Û¤v¤]»¡¤£¥X¦w¼¢ªº¸Ü¨Ó¡C  
  
¡u¤j¤H½Ðµy¦wµLÄ¼¡C©ó³o³õ¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡zÀò³Óªº¤H¡Aªº½T¬O¥i±o¨ì²{¥@¨­Åéªº¾Ö¦³Åv¡C¤§©ó¥¢±Ñªº¤@¤è¡A§Ú­Ì¤T¤Û¯«±N·|¥H¯«¤O¬°¥L¶ì³y¥t¤@­Ó·sªº¨­Åé¡C¡v  
  
¡u³o§Y¬O¡D¡D¡D§Y¨Ï¬O¥¢±Ñ¤F¤]¤£·|®ø¥¢¡H¡vîî¹CÀ¸Ãö¤Á¦a°l°Ý¡C  
  
¡u¬Oªº¡A§Ú­Ì·|¼Ò¥é»î¤§¾¹¶ì³y¥t¤@­Ó·s¨­Åé¡A¦P®É·|¤z¯A¨S¦³°Ñ¤©´_¬¡»ö¦¡ªº¤Hªº°O¾Ð¡AÅý·s¨­Åé©ó²{¥@¤¤Àò±o·s¨­¥÷¡CµM¦Ó¡A·s¨­Åé»P²{¥@¨­Åé¬O¨â­Ó¤£¦Pªº­ÓÅé¡A²{¥@¨­Åéªº¾Ö¦³ªÌ±N¥i«O¯d¥H©¹ªº°O¾Ð¡A¤Î¥H¡yªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡zªº¨­¥÷Ä~Äò¥Í¦s¡F¦Ó·s¨­Åéªº¾Ö¦³ªÌ«h¨S¦³³o¶µÅv§Q¡I¡v  
  
¡u¨º»ò¡D¡D¡D³o¦¸ªº¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡z¬O¥H¡yªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡zªº¨­¥÷¤Î°O¾Ð§@¬°½äª`§a¡H¡vªí¹CÀ¸±q¸y¥]¤¤¨ú¥X¥d²Õ¡A²HµM¦a¹D¥X¨Æ¹ê¡C¡u¥i¬O¡A³o®M¥d²Õ¬O§Ú­Ì¦@¦P²Õ¦Xªº¡A¬O§Ú­ÇÆF»îªºµ²´¹¡A¦pªG¥Î¥¦¨Ó¨M°«ªº¸Ü¡A¤j·§µ²ªG¬OÃø¤À°ª¤U¤F§a¡H¡v  
  
¡u·f¾×¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
¡u§Ú·Q¨ì¤@­Ó¤À¥X³Ó¿éªº¤èªk¡C¡vªí¹CÀ¸¬°¦Û¤vªº¥d²Õ¬~µP¡u²{¦b¡A§Ú­Ì¤¬¬~¹ï¤èªº¥d²Õ§a¡I¡vªí¹CÀ¸»¼¥X¤â¤Wªº¥d²Õ¡Aîî¹CÀ¸¬Ý¨ì¥L°í«ùªº²´¯«¡AµL©`¤§¤U±µ¹Lªí¹CÀ¸¥d²Õ¬°¥L¬~µP¡CµM«á¦A§â©ñ¦b¦Û¤v¸y¥]ªº¥d²Õ¬~¤@¦¸¡A¥æµ¹¹ï¤è¬~µP¡Cªí¹CÀ¸±µ¹L¦Û¤v¥d²Õ«á¡A½w½w¦a»¡¥X¥Lªº¤èªk¡C  
  
¡uµM«á¡A§Ú­Ì±q¦Û¤vªº¥d²Õ¤¤ÀH·N©â¤@±i¥d¥X¨Ó¡A¥H¬P¼ÆÂI¨M³Ó­t¡A¬P¼ÆÂI¤jªº¬°³Ó¤è¡A¦pªGÂù¤è©â¥dªº¬P¼ÆÂI¤@¼Ë¡A´N©ñ±ó¥¦¦A©â¥d¡Aª½¦Ü¤À¥X³Ó­t¬°¤î¡C¡v  
  
îî¹CÀ¸ª`µøµÛ¥LªºÂù²´¡A¨S¦³µS¿Ý¡A¤]¨S¦³¶Ë·P¡A¥u¦³°í©wªº¤ß¡Cîî¹CÀ¸ª¾¹D¹L©¹ªº¤é¤l¤¤¡A¥L¤@ª½¤ä«ù¦Û¤v¡AÀ°§U¦Û¤v¡A§ß«ù¤Î«OÅ@¦Û¤v¤@ÁûµL®Úªº¤ßÆF¡C¦Ó³o¤@¦¸¡A©ó³Ì«á¤@³õªº¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡z¤¤¡A·í¦Û¤v²V¶Ãªº¤ßµLªk§@¥X¥ô¦ó¨M©w®É¡A¥L¦A¤@¦¸À°§U¦Û¤v·Q¥X¿ìªk¡C  
  
§Y¨Ï³o¬O¤@³õ¦h»ò·QÁ×§Kªº¨M°«¡A¤]Á`±o¦³¶}©lªº¤@¤Ñ¡C  
  
îî¹CÀ¸ª`µøµÛ¦Û¤v¤â¤Wªº¥d²Õ¡A¤j¤O¦a²`©I§l¤@¤U¡A¼ÝµM¦a±q¤¤©â¥X¤@±i¥d¤ù¡C  
  
¡u³o¬O¡D¡D¡D¶ÂÅ]¾É®v¡I³o¬O¤»¬P¯Åªº¡I¡vÀHµÛîî¹CÀ¸©â¥Xªº¥d¡A¥L­I«á¨ä¤¤¤@¶ô¥ÛªO¥ß°_¨Ó¡A¯B²{ªº¬O¶ÂÅ]¾É®vªº¹Ï®×¡C  
  
¡u¥t¤@­Ó§Ú©â¥Xªº¶ÂÅ]¾É®v¡A³o¦ü¥G¬O©R¹B©O¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
îî¹CÀ¸¬ÝµÛ¹ï¤è­I«á¥ß°_ªº¥ÛªO¡A¥¦¯B²{ªº¹Ï®×¡A³ºµM¬O¢w¢w¢w®ß¤l²y¡I  
  
¡u³o¬O¥u±o¨â¬P¯Åªº©ÇÃ~¡A³o¦¸¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡zªº³Ó§QªÌ¬O§A¡C¡vªí¹CÀ¸ÅS¥X²H²Hªº¯º®e¡Aîî¹CÀ¸´¿¸g¨£¹L¡A³o¬O¹ï¾Ô¬~¸£«°¤§¤º¡A·í¥LÄë¬¹¦Û¤v¬@±Ï«°¤§¤º®É¡A¤]¬O¬yÅS¥X¬Û¦Pªº¯º®e¡C  
  
¡uµ¥µ¥¡I¡I¡I¡vîî¹CÀ¸·Q¤W«eºò´¤¥Lªº¤â¡A«oµo²{¼³¤FªÅ¡Cªí¹CÀ¸ªº¨­Åé³vº¥ÅÜ¦¨³z©ú¡A³s¥L¤â¤Wªº¥d²Õ¤]´²¸¨¤@¦a¡C  
  
¡u¨S¦³Ãö«Yªº¡A¥t¤@­Ó§Ú¡A§A¤£»Ý­n·P¨ì¦Û³d¡C³o¦¸¹CÀ¸¥²¶·¦³¤@¤èÀò³Ó¡F¦P®É¤]¥²¶·¦³¤@¤è¥¢±Ñ¢w¢w¢w¥u¬O³o¦¸¥¢±Ñªº¤H¬O§Ú¦Ó¤w¡C¡v  
  
¡u·f¾×¡I¤£­n¡I§Ú¤£·Q¸ò§A¤À¥X¥ô¦ó³Ó­t¡I§Ú¤£·Q§A¥¢¥h°O¾Ð¡I¡v¤£ª¾©Ò±¹ªºîî¹CÀ¸¥u¯à¿E°Ê¦a¹ïµÛ³vº¥®ø¥¢ªº¨­¼v¥¢Án¤j¥s¡C¡u§Ú§Æ±æ¥Ã»·¸ò§A¦b¤@°_¡I¡v  
  
¡u¨S¦³Ãö«Yªº¡A¦bÂå°|ªº¤Ñ¥x¤¤¡A§Ú¤£¬O´¿¸g»¡¹L¡A§Ú·|±N§Úªº°O¾Ð¥þ°eµ¹§A¶Ü¡H²{¦b¥¦­Ì¥þ³¡³£ÄÝ©ó§A¤F¡C¡vªí¹CÀ¸Á|°_§Ö±N®ø¥¢ªº¤âÁu¡A·N¹ÏÄ²ºNîî¹CÀ¸±¾µÛ¨â¦æ²´²\ªº­±ÀU¡A¡u©Ò¥H¡A§A§O¦AÃø¹D¡A¤]¤£­n¦A­ú¤F¡D¡D¡D¥t¤@­Ó§Ú¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¦A¨£¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
¡u·f¾×¢w¢w¢w¡I¡I¡I¡v  
  
ÀHµÛªí¹CÀ¸ªº§¹¥þ®ø¥¢¡A¤Ó¶§¯«¦A¤@¦¸¥X²{¡A¨Ã«Å§GµÛ¡G¡u³ÓªÌ¢w¢w¢wªk¦Ñ¤ý¡A²{¦b¶}©l¶i¦æ´_¬¡»ö¦¡¡I¡v  
  
¤Ó¶§¯«µo©ñ¸U¤V¥ú¨~¡A§âªÅ¶¡¤@¤o¤@¤o¦a±»»\¡A¾ã­Ó¯«·µ³£³Q¤Ó¶§¯«ªº¥ú¨~¦û¾Ú¡A³sîî¹CÀ¸³Ì«áªº§o³Û¤]±»»\¨ä¤¤¡C  
  
¡i¥¼§¹¡D«ÝÄò¡j  
  
¡D¡D¡D  
  
¾®µø§A¼~Æ{ªºÂù²¶  
  
¹ê¦b»¡¤£¥X¦A¨£  
  
¦]¬°§ÚµLªk±µ¨ü  
  
§A§Ú±N¤ÀÂ÷ªº¨Æ¹ê  
  
¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯  
  
¡´¦p»Õ¤U«Dªí¹C¨ü¦P¦n¡A¥H¤U¤º®eÁÙ½ÐÂ¶¹D¦Ó¦æ¥H§K®ö¶O®É¶¡¡´  
  
µL³d¥ô¤§¼o¸Ü¢°¡G  
  
¡iDDD·P·Q¢w¢w¢wîîªí¹CÀ¸ªº²z¥Ñ¡j  
  
²{¸Û¼x·|µe¹CÀ¸¤ý¦P¤Hªº¦P¤H¤k¡A¦]¬°¤U¤@³¹±N·|¥X²{¥þ·s§Î¶Hªºªí¹CÀ¸¡A§Æ±æ¥i¥H§ä­Ó¦P¦nÀ°§Ú§â¥¦ªº³]­p¹Ïµe¥X¨Ó¡C¦p¦³·NªÌ½Ð¦b¦¹¦^ÂÐ¡C¦pªG¨S¦³ªº¸Ü¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡]À³¸Ó¬O¨S¦³ªº©~¦h§a¡H¡^§Ú¤]·|¾¨¶q§â¥¦§Î®e¥X¨Óªº¡A¤£¹L¥»¤Hªº¤åµ§¤£¤j¦n°Ú¡A©Ò¥H¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡]¦½¦º¡^  
  
¦pªG¶ÂÅ]¾É®v¬O¥Nªíîî¹CÀ¸ªº¸Ü¡A¨º®ß¤l²y´N¬O¥Nªíªí¹CÀ¸¡C¤×¨ä¬O®ß¤l²y¤S¤j¤S«G´¹´¹ªºÂù²´¡A¶ê¶êªº¨­Âß¡AÂ²³æ¬O¤Þ»¤¤H¥h©ê¨e°Õ¡ã¡ã¡ã¨Ó¨Ó¨Ó¡Aªí¹CÀ¸§A¤]¨ÓÅý§Ú©ê§a¡ã¡ã¡ã¡ã¡]³Qîî¹C¼Þ­¸¡^  
  
¦bDDD¨M¾Ô«á¡A¨â¤H¦bÂå°|¤Ñ¥x¤¤­º¦¸»¡¥Xªº¡y©w±¡ª÷¥y¡z¡G  
  
¡u§Ú§Æ±æ¥Ã»·¸ò§A¦b¤@°_¡v  
  
¡u§Ú±N§Úªº°O¾Ð¥þ°eµ¹§A¡v  
  
¡D¡D¡D©ü¦º¤¤¡D¡D¡D  
  
¬°¤°»ò¦b¤@¥»¤Ö¦~º©µe¤¤¡A¨â­Ó¨k¤H¤]¥i¥H»¡¥X¦p¦¹¡yÅS°©¡zªº¨D·R»¡¸Ü¡I¡H  
  
¡u§Ú§Æ±æ¥Ã»·¸ò§A¦b¤@°_¡v³o¤@¥y¬O¥Ü·R»¡¸Ü¡A¥i¯à¤ñ¸û®e©ö²z¸Ñ¡C¦ýªí¹CÀ¸»¡ªº¡u§Ú±N§Úªº°O¾Ð¥þ°eµ¹§A¡v¡A¤S¦p¦ó¸ÑÄÀ¡H  
  
­º¥ý¡A§Ú­n¥ý¤¶²Ð¤@®M°Êµe¡G¡u¯«¯µªº¥@¬É¡v¡]©Î¬O²§¦¸¤¸¥@¬É¡^¡]EL-HALARD¡^  
  
¦¹°Êµe¦³¨â­Óª©¥»¡A¤@­Ó¬O¨k¥D¨¤¤ô­ì¸Û¸ò²§¥@¬É¤½¥D¬ÛÅÊ¡C³o­Ó¤£§@¤µ¦¸°Q½×¤§¦C¡C  
  
¥t¤@­Óª©¥»¡A¬O¤ô­ì¸Û¸ò¾Ô°«¤H°¸¨ÌªÜ½¬¹Fªº¬ÛÅÊ¡C  
  
²Ä¤@¿èOVAª©ªº³Ì«á¤@¶°¤¤¡A¨ÌªÜ½¬¹F¶i¤J¯«¤§²´«e¡A¦o«Ü¶Ë·P¦a¹ï¤ô­ì¸Û»¡¡A¨­¬°¾Ô°«¤H°¸ªº¦o¬O¤@µL©Ò¦³ªº¡A¬Æ¦Ü³s¦^¾Ð¤]¨S¦³¡C©ó¬O¤ô­ì¸Û´N¦^À³¡A¡y¦pªG©p¨S¦³¦^¾Ðªº¸Ü¡A§Ú´N§â§Úªº¦^¾Ð°eµ¹©p¡C¡zµM«á¾ÌÂÇ¤ô­ì¸Ûªº¯S®í¯à¤O¡A³q¹LÅv§ú§â¥[¦³¨ÌªÜ½¬¹Fªº®Õ¶é¥Í¬¡¦^¾Ð°eµ²¦o¡C³o¤@¹õ³Q³ßÅw¦¹°Êµeªº¤HºÙÆg¬°¡y¤Q¤jÅÊ·R³õ­±¤§¤@¡z¡A·íµM§Ú¤]¬O«D±`³ßÅw³o¤@¹õ¡C  
  
¦Ó²{¦b¡A©ó¬Û¦üªºÀô¹Ò¤¤¡Aªí¹CÀ¸¹ïîî¹CÀ¸¤]»¡¤F¬Û¦Pªº¸Ü¡G¡y§Ú§â§Úªº°O¾Ð¥þ°eµ¹§A¡z   
  
¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D·í§Ú²Ä¤@¦¸¨£¨ì¦¹¹õ®É¡A®t¤£¦h­n¦R¦å·í³õ¡C(«ç»ò³º¤Þ¥Î¤F¦p¦¹¸g¨åªºÅÊ·R³õ­±¹ï¥Õ¡I)¤§«á¡A§Ú¨M¤ß½ñ¤W¹CÀ¸¤ý¦P¤Hªº¤£Âk¸ô^^  
  
»¡¤£¥X¦A¨£(2)  
  
Grace  
  
ªí¹CÀ¸Á`¨ü¡H  
  
¬G¨Æµ²§½¢w¢w¢w¡H(¥i§_¼g¨ìµ²§½¤]¬O¥¼ª¾¼Æ¡A¦Ó¥B¤]¨S¦³¤H¦b·N¡D¡D¡D)  
  
­ì¥»¬O¥´ºâ¼g¤pªí¹CÁ`¨ü¡A¥i¬O¬ðµM¿ôÄ±¡]¡H¡^¨ì¦Û¤vªº¡y¥\¤O¡z¤£°÷¡D¡D¡D¦pªG­n¼gÁ`¨üªº¸Ü¡A°Z¤£¬O¥ý­n¦w±Æ¦n´X­Ó§ð§g¥X³õ¡HÁÙ¦³H³õ­±¬O­n¤@­Ó¤@­Ó¨Ó¡H¡HÁÙ¬O¢²P¡N¢³P¬Æ¦ÜN P©O¡H¡H¡H³oºØªF¦è§Ú¼g±o¥X¨Ó¶Ü¡H¡H¡H¡H¤£¹ï¡D¡D¡D°ÝÃD¬O§Ú¼g±o¥XH¶Ü¡H¡H¡H¡H¡H¡H¡H¡H¡H¡]¦½¦º¤¤¡^  
  
«e¨¥¡G  
  
îî¹CÀ¸¡×ªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡G©ó³Ì«áªº¡y¶Â·t¹CÀ¸¡z¤¤³Ó¥X¡AÀò±o¡yªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡zªº¨­¥÷¤Î°O¾Ð©ó²{¥@¥Í¬¡  
  
ªí¹CÀ¸¡×ªZÃÃ¹C²z¡G²{¥@¤¤¥H¡yªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸°ó§Ì¡zªº·s¨­¥÷¥Í¬¡¡A§¹¦¨¤d¦~¿n¤ì«áªº°O¾Ð³Q±j¨î®ø©Ù  
  
¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯  
  
§Ú±i¶}¤F²´·ú¡A´N¹³¦b©Ð¶¡¤¤µ¥«Ý«Ü¤[¡A²×©ó¥i¥H¶}ªùÂ÷¥hªº»´ÃP·PÄ±¤@¼Ë¡C§Ú±i¶}²´·ú«á­º¥ý¬Ý¨ìªº¡A¬O¤@¦ìÅ@¤h¦b®ÇÃäÀ°§Ú¥´ÂIºw¢w¢w¢w¥¿½T¦Ó¨¥¡A¬O§Ú½ö¦b¯f§É¤W¡AÅ@¤h¦b®ÇÃäÀ°§Ú´«¥´ÂIºwªºÃÄ¥]¡C  
  
¡u½Ð°Ý¡D¡D¡D³o¸Ì¬O­þ¸Ì°Ú¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡H¡v¥X¥G·N®Æ¦a¡A¤fµÄ°®²U±o­n©R¡A®`§Ú¤@®É¾AÀ³¤£¨Ó¡AÁn­µ§C¨H±o«é¦pÅm»y¡C¦ýÅ@¤hÅ¥¨ì¥s³ê«o¹³³Q¹qÀ»¤@¯ë¡A·í¦oÂàÀY¹L¨Ó½T»{§Úªº³ê«á¡A¦oª½©b¥X¥h¤j¥s¤jÄW¡G¡uÂå¥Í¡I¢³¢¯¢²©Ð¸¹ªº¯f¤H²×©ó¿ô¹L¨Ó¡I¬Oªº¡I´N¬OªZÃÃ¹C²z¡IÂå¥Í½Ð§Ö¹L¨Ó¡I¡v  
  
Å@¤h¡NÂå¥Í¡H³o¸Ì¤j·§´N¬OÂå°|§a¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡Ï¡@¡D¡@¡Ï¡@¡D¡@¡Ï¡@¡D¡@¡Ï¡@¡D¡@¡Ï¡@¡D¡@¡Ï  
  
©ó¤£¨ì¤@¤p®É¤§«á¡A§Úªº¯f©Ð¸Ì´NÀ½º¡¤H¡C¶ý¶ý²\¬yº¡­±¦a´¤¦í§Úªº¤â¡A·Ý·Ý¥¿²âÅ¥Âå¥ÍªºÁ¿¸Ñ¡G¡u§Aªº®]¤l¥i¥Hµd¿ô¹L¨Ó¡Aªº½T¥i³ß¥i¶P¡C¤µ¤Ñ§Ú­Ì·|¬°¥L§@¸Ô²Óªº¨­ÅéÀË¬d¡A¦pªG¨S¦³¤jÃª¡A©ú¤Ñ´N¥i¥X°|¡C¤§«á¨C¬P´Á¨ìÂå°|ÂÐ¶E¤@¦¸¡A½T©w¨S¦³«á¿ò¯gª¬«á´N¥i¦p±`¤W½Ò¡C¡v  
  
·Ý·Ý¦£¤£­¡¦VÂå¥Í¹DÁÂ¡A§Ú¥Î¸ß°Ýªº²´¯«ª`µøµÛ¶ý¶ý¡A¦o©Ù°®²´²\¹D¡G¡u§A¦b¾Ç®Õ³Q¤û§À¥´¦Ü­«¶Ë«á¤@ª½©ü°g¤£¿ô¡A¤§«á¥L¹³¬O¬È¸o¨ü¨ë¿E¹L«×¡A¤H¥çÅÜ±oºÆºÆÅöÅö¡C¤£¹L¤W¤Ñ¦³ÆF¡A«Ä¤l§A²×©óµd¿ô¤F¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
¡u¶ý¶ý§O­ú¡A²{¦b§Ú¤£¬O«Ü¦n¶Ü¡H¡v¼¸¤F¼¸ÀY²Ó·Q¤§«eµo¥Íªº¨Æ¡D¡D¡D¤û§À¦P¾Ç¡D¡D¡D¦n¹³¬O­·¬ö©e­û§a¡A§Ú³Ì«áªº°O¾ÐÀ³¸Ó¬O¡D¡D¡D¤û§À¼Þ¥´«°¤§¤º¤Î¥»¥Ð¦P¾Ç¡A­n¯Ù§Ú¥æ¥X¤G¤Q¸U¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u¹C²z¡A¤Ó¦n¤F¡A§A²×©ó¿ô¹L¨Ó¡A§B¥À¤§«e¤@ª½«Ü¾á¤ß§A¡C¡v§¤¦b§É¥t¤@Ãäªº¤H¬O§ö¤l¡A¦o¨º»òÃö¤ß§Ú¡A¯u¦n©O¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u¦hÁÂ§A¡A§ö¤l¡C¡v§Ú°ïº¡¯º®e¦a·PÁÂ¦o¡AµM«á¦A¬Ý¬Ý®ÇÃäªº¨ä¥L¤H¡A¬O«°¤§¤º¤Î¥»¥Ð°Ú¡A¯u·N¥~¡A¥L­Ì¦b¾Ç®Õ¸g±`´Û­t§Ú¡A²{¦b³º¥X©_¦aÃö¤ß§Ú¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u¾¼¡I§Ú­Ì¤@ª½³£«Ü¾á¤ß§A°Ú¡I²{¦b¨£¨ì§A§¹§¹¾ã¾ã¦a¥X²{¯u¦n¡I¹CÀ¸¡D¡D¡D­ò¡I¤£¬O°Õ¡I¹C²z¡A¬O¹C²z¡D¡D¡D¡v§Ú¬Ý¨ì¥»¥Ð¦a¬½¬½¦aÀü¦í«°¤§¤º¡A¥L­Ìªºªí±¡«Ü½ì©Ç©O¡CµM«á¥»¥Ð¹³¬O·NÃÑ¦a§Úªºª`µø¡A¥L¥´«¢«¢¦a»¡¡G¡u¹C²z¡A§A§O¦b·N«°¤§¤ºªº¶Ì¸Ü¡A§A¥i¥H±d´_¹L¨Ó¡A§Ú­Ì³£«Ü´À§A°ª¿³¡C¡v  
  
¡u¨ä¹ê§Ú¤ñ¸û¦b·Nªº¡D¡D¡D¬O§A­Ìªº¥~»ª¡A§ÚÄ±±o§A­Ì¦n¹³¦³ÂI¤£¦P¤F¡D¡D¡D¡v§Ú¯Ç´e¦aºÝ¸ÔµÛ¥L­ÌªºÁy¤Õ¡A¥i¬O§Ú¤S»¡¤£¥X¤À§O¦b­þ¸Ì°Ú¡A¶Ë¸£µ¬¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u¶Ì«Ä¤l¡A¦]¬°§A¤w¸g¨¬¨¬©ü°g¤F¤@¦~¡I¤£µM§A·ÓÃè¤l¬Ý¬Ý¡C¡v¶ý¶ý¼¾ºN§ÚªºÀY¾v¹Ä¹D¡C  
  
¤°»ò¡I§Ú©ü°g¤F¨º»ò¤[¶Ü¡H¡IÁÙ¥H¬°¥u¦bÂå°|½ö¤F¤T¥|¤é¦Ó¤w¡I§Ú¬ÝµÛ¶ý¶ý»¼¤WªºÃè¤lºÝ¸Ô¦Û¤vªº¼Ò¼Ë¡G¥H«eµwª½±o¾ð¥ß°_¨Óªº¶Â¾v¡A¦]¬°©üºÎ¤@¦~ªºÃö«Y¡A¤w¸gªø¹L¤ÎªÓ¤F¡CÀY¾v³£³QÀ£±o¶KªA¦a««¦b¨â®Ç¡A¥u¦³«eÃBªº¨â¼¼ª÷¦â¨q¾v¨S¦³§ïÅÜ¡C  
  
¡u¤j·§¬O©ü°g¤Ó¤[¡A°O¾Ð¥X²{²V¶Ã¡A¥u­n¹L¤@¬q®É¶¡¾AÀ³´N¨S¦³°ÝÃD¡C¡v»¡¸Üªº¬O¾v¦â²¤±a·Lµµªº¬ü¤Ö¦~¡F®ÇÃäªº¬OÀ¹µÛ©_©Ç¦ÕÀôªºªø¾v¨k¤H¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D§Ú¦³»{ÃÑ³oºØªB¤Í¶Ü¡H  
  
¡u¹C²z¡A¥L­Ì¬O§Úªº¦P¾Ç¡A¥sðñ¨}¤F¤Î±s¦÷Às¨à¡C¥L­Ì³£«ÜÃö¤ß§Aªº±¡ªp¡A©Ò¥H¹L¨Ó±´±æ§A¡A§A¤£¤¶·N¶Ü¡H¡v¬Ý¨ì§ö¤l¼ö¤ß¦a¬°§ÚÁ¿¸Ñ±¡ªp¡A¦o¹ï§ÚªºÃöÃh»«¦b¥O§Ú«ÜºÛ¤ß°Ú¡ã¦³¤HÃö¤ß§Ú·íµM¬O¦n¨Æ°Õ¡A¥u¬O¡D¡D¡D¨º¦ìª÷¾v¤k¤H¬O½Ö¡H¡]º}«G¤S¦¨¼ôªº¥~°ê¤k¤HªGµM¤£¦P¤ZÂQ¡^¥t¥~¤T¦ì´Ä¦â¥Ö½§ªº¥~°ê¤H¤]¬O¦P¾Ç¶Ü¡H¾Ç®Õ¦ó®É¨Ó¤F¯d¾Ç¥Í§Ú¤]¤£ª¾¹D¡D¡D¡D¤£¹L¥L­Ìªº¦~ÄÖ¤]¤£¹³¬O¾Ç¥Í¤F¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡]¦½¡^  
  
¡uÅý§Ú¬°§A¤¶²Ð¡A¥L­Ì³£¬O§Ú¦b®J¤Î»{ÃÑªºªB¤Í¡Gª÷¾vªº¤k¤h¬O¤Õ³¶»R¡F¶Â¾vªº¬O¨Ì¦è´µ¡A³o¨â¦ì®J¤Î¨k¤h¬O°¨§Q§J¤Î¤O´µ¹y¡C¡v·í§Ú¨nµÛ²´«e¤@¶¤©_©Çªº¥~°ê¤H»¡¤£¥X¸Ü¨Óªº®É­Ô¡A³o¦ì»P§Ú¯À¥¼¿Ñ­±ªº¤Ö¦~¤w¸ò§ÚÁ¿¸Ñ±¡ªp¡C·í§ÚÂà¹LÀY¨Ó¸ò¥L¥´·Ó­±®É¡A§ÚªººÃ´b´N§ó²`¤F¡D¡D¡D¥Lªº¼Ë»ª¡D¡D¡D¸ò§Ú¦³¤@ÂI¬Û¦ü©O¡A«e¾v¬Vª÷ªº³¡¥÷¤ñ§Ú§ó¦h¡A¥u¬O«á­±°t¤Wªº¬O¤@ÀY¥ß°_¨Óªº²`¬õ¦âÀY¾v¡A¦A¥[¤W¤@Âù­â¼F¦³¤Oªº²´¯«¡AÅã±o§ó«T®Ô¡A§ó¦³«Ó®ð¡D¡D¡D¥L¬O½Ö©O¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¡u§A¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡H¡v§Ú©|¥¼¶}¤f¸ß°Ý¡A·Ý·Ý´N·m¥ý¤@¨B»¡©ú¡G¡u¥L¥sªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸¡A¬O§Ú¿Ë±­ªº¨à¤l¡A¦P¼Ë¤]¬O©mªZÃÃ¡A¥iºâ¬O§Aªº°ó¥S§a¡I¥L©ó§A©ü°g¤§«á¤~·h¹L¨Ó¸ò§Ú­Ì¦P¦í¡A§A¥i¯à¤£»{ÃÑ¥L¡A¤£¹L¥L¦bµ£¹ê³¥Ëm¥i¬O¤@¦ì¦W¤H©O¡I¥L´¿©ó¨M°«ªÌ¤ý°ê¥´±Ñ¨©¥d´µ¡A§ó©ó¨M°«³£¥«¤ñÁÉ¤¤Àò±o¡y¨M°«¤ý¡zªº¬üÅA¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡v  
  
¡u·Ý·Ý¡I¹C²z»Ý­n¥ð®§¤F¡C¡v¦W¥s¹CÀ¸ªº¤Ö¦~ªý¤î¤F·Ý·Ýªº³ã³ã¤£¥ð¡AµM«á¦V¨ä¥L¤HÂIÀY¥Ü·N¡G¡u¤µ¤Ñ¨ì¦¹¬°¤î§a¡I©ú¤Ñ§Ú­Ì¦A¹L¨Ó±µ°e¥L¦^®a¡A¦n¶Ü¡H¡v¡A¤§«á²³¤H³£¯É¯É¦V§Ú¹D§O¡A¨Ã¯¬§Ú¦­¤é±d´_¥X°|¡C¹CÀ¸Äe§ßµÛ·Ý·ÝÂ÷¶}¡A¶ý¶ý¦b¥mÀ{¤@µf¤§«á¤]ÀHµÛ·Ý·Ý¨«¤F¡C  
  
¥i±¤°Ú¡A§ÚÁÙ·Q¸ò§ö¤l¦h²á¤Ñ©O¡A©l²×¦³¤@¦~¨S¦³¸ò¦o½Í¸Ü¡]ÁöµM§Ú¤£Ä±±o¦³¤@¦~¤§¤[°Õ¡ã¡^  
  
«°¤§¤º¸ò¥»¥Ð¤]«Ü¥X¥G·N®Æ¦a®e©ö¬Û³B¡A¥L­Ì¦ü¥G¤£¬OÃa¤H©O¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¥sðñ¨}¤F¥H¤Î±s¦÷Às¨àªº¡AÁöµM§Ú¤£»{ÃÑ¥L­Ì¡A¦ý¥L­Ì¤]Ä@·Nªá®É¶¡¨Ó±´±æ§Ú¡A§Ú­Ì¤j·§¥i¥H¦¨¬°ªB¤Í§a¡ã  
  
ÁÙ¦³¨º¥|­Ó®J¤ÎªB¤Í¡AµL½tµL¬G¶]¨Ó±´±æ§Ú¡A¥u¦]¬°¸ò¹CÀ¸¬OªB¤ÍªºÃö«Y¤~¨Ó¶Ü¡H¯u¶O¸Ñ¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D  
  
¥i¬O¦³¤Õ³¶»R¤Î¨Ì¦è´µ³oºØ¬ü¤H¨Ó±´§Ú·PÄ±ÆZ¤£¿ù°Õ¡ã¡]¤ß¡^  
  
¦Ó³Ì©_©Çªº´N¬O¥sªZÃÃ¹CÀ¸ªº°ó¥S¡D¡D¡D¥H«e¥¼´¿Å¥·Ý·Ý´£¤Î¡A´N¹³¬ðµM±q¥ÛÀYÂÛ¥X¨Ó¦üªº¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¥Lªº¼Ë¤l¸ò§Ú¦³ÂI¬Û¦ü¡A¤j·§¯uªº¸ò§Ú¦³¿Ë±­Ãö«Y§a¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¦ý¥L¤ñ§Ú«Ó®ð¦h¤F¡A¦pªG§Ú¦³¥L¤@¥bªº«T®Ô¡A§ö¤l¤@©w·|¹ï§Ú¥t²´¬Û¬Ý§a¡H  
  
·í±ß¡A§Ú³£³´·Ä©ó¦¹ºØµL¿×ªº·Qªk¤¤´ç¹L¡Aª½¨ì²Ä¤G¤Ñ®a¤H¨Ó±µ°e§Ú¦^®a¬°¦¹¡C  
  
¡i¥¼§¹¡D«ÝÄò¡j  
  
¡¯ ¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯¡@¡Ï¡@¡¯  
  
¡´¦p»Õ¤U«Dªí¹C¨ü¦P¦n¡A¥H¤U¤º®eÁÙ½ÐÂ¶¹D¦Ó¦æ¥H§K®ö¶O®É¶¡¡´  
  
µL³d¥ô¤§¼o¸Ü¢±¡G  
  
¡iªí¹CÀ¸VS¬~¸£«°¤§¤º·P·Q¢w¢w¢w«°ªíªº²z¥Ñ¤Îîî¹CÀ¸ªº¥ß³õ¡j  
  
¼ö¤Á¼x¨Dªí¹CÀ¸¦Ü¤W¦P¦n¡ã¡ã¡ã  
  
¤Z¬O³ßÅwªí¹CÀ¸ªº¦P¤H¤k¡A½Ð¹L¨Ó§ä§Ú²á¤Ñ§a¡ã¡ã¡ã  
  
¡e§Y®É³q¡f±b¸¹¡Gkofstorybook  
  
ICQ¡G41727774  
  
¦U¦ì¬Ý±o¥X³o¦¸¡e¹C²z´_¬¡¡f±¡¸`ªºÆF·P¨Ó·½¬O­þ¸Ì¶Ü¡H´N¬O3 X 3²´¡]¤S¦W¤T°¦²´¡^¤¤¤Æ³D±o¨ì¤T°¦²´ªº¤O¶q¦¨¬°ºð¤p¸ô³o¤@¬q±¡¸`¡C¦U¦ì¬Ý­¾¥i¥h¬Ý¬Ý¡A3 X 3ªº½T¬O¤@³¡¦nº©µe¡]ÁöµMÄ±±oµ²§½¦³ÂI²V¡D¡D¡D¡^  
  
²Ä¤@³¹¬O¥Hîî¹CÀ¸ªº¨¤«×¡A³o¤@³¹´N¥Hªí¹CÀ¸¡]¹C²z¡^ªº¨¤«×¡A³Ìªì¬Ý¦¹³¹®É¦³¨S¦³§â¨â¤Hªº¨­¥÷·d¶Ã¤F(^^)¡HÁöµMîî¹Cªº¡y¯u¹ê¦W¦r¡z¤w¸g¥X³õ¤F¡A¥i¬Oºc«ä¦¹¤å³¹®É¤´¥¼¦³¡A¤å³¹ªº«á³¡¥÷§Ú¤]¤´µM¥Hîî¹C¡]¹CÀ¸¡^¨ÓºÙ©I¥L¡C  
  
«Ü¥i±¤³o³¹¥u¦w±Æªí¹CÀ¸¸ò§O¤H¨£­±¦Ó¤w¡A¥u¯àºâ¬O¹L«×³¹¡A®ü°¨®Ú¥»¥¼´¿ÅS­±¡]¦½¡^¡C¤£¹L¦U¦ì©ñ¤ß¡AªÀªø¤j¤H¤@©w·|¥X²{ªº¡ã«z«¢«¢«¢«¢¡ã¡ã¡ã¡ã¡ã¡]¡H¡^¹w©w¤U¤@³¹¥ç¬O¥Hªí¹CÀ¸ªº¨¤«×¡C©Ò¥H¡A¬G¨ÆÁÙ«Üº©ªøªº»¡¡ã¡ã¡ã  
  
­n½×¡m¹CÀ¸¤ý¡n¥t¤@­Ó¸g¨åBL³õ­±¡AÀ³¬Oªí¹CÀ¸VS¬~¸£«°¤§¤º¡]³æ¦æ¥»¢±¢±¡A¢±¢²¡^¡C¨ä¹ê¥Ñªí¹CÀ¸¨M³Ó­tªº¨M°«¹ê¦b¤£¦h¡A¥Ø«e¬°¤î¥u¦³DDD¤¤ªí¹CÀ¸VS±s¦÷Às¨à¡]³æ¦æ¥»¢°¢µ¡A¢°¢¶¡^¡A¤Î¨M°«³£¥«¤¤ªí¹CÀ¸VS¬~¸£«°¤§¤º¡C¡]³Ìªñ·s¼W´M§äªk¦Ñ¦W¦rªºªí¹CÀ¸VSîîðñ¡^  
  
¦pªGDDD¬Oªí¹CÀ¸¬°¤F»Pîî¹CÀ¸¦A¦¸¨£­±¦Ó¾Ô¡F¨º»ò¡A¨M°«³£¥«¤¤ªí¹CÀ¸´N¬O¬°¤F³ê¿ô³Q¬~¸£ªº«°¤§¤º¦Ó¾Ô¡C  
  
¦¹¨M¾Ô³Ìªì¥Ñîî¹CÀ¸°õ¦æ¡A¦ý«o³´©ó¶i°h¨âÃø¡N¤£±o­n»âªº¦º­J¦P¡A³Ì«á¥Ñªí¹CÀ¸®¼¨­°Ñ¤©¡C¹L«×«OÅ@ªÌîî¹CÀ¸¡]¡¯ª`¤@¡^·íµM·|»¡¤@¨Ç¡y¦pªG·P¨ì¥Í©R¦³¦MÀI§Ú´N·|¥X¨Ó¡zªº¸Ü¡]¹CÀ¸¢°¢¸¢²¡^¡A·íªí¹CÀ¸¬°¤F´ú¸Õ«°¤§¤º¨M°«ªÌ¤§¤ß¦Ó¥´¥X¡i¥æ´«¤âµP¡j¡Aªí¹CÀ¸ªºªí±¡´N¹³©È³Q³d³Æªº¤p«Ä¤l°Ú¡ã¡ã¡ã¡]ªí¹CÀ¸¤Ó¥i·R¤F¡ã¡ã¡ã¡^ªí¹CÀ¸¬°¤F³e¹ý¨M°«¡A¦Ó§â¤d¦~¿n¤ì®³±¼¡]¹CÀ¸¢°¢¸¢³¡^¡]¡¯ª`¤G¡^¡A§ó§â¤d¦~¿n¤ì¥æ¥Ñ«°¤§¤º«OºÞ¡]¹CÀ¸¢°¢¸¢´¡^¡C  
  
¡i¡¯ª`¤@¡Gîî¹CÀ¸ªº¡y¹L«×«OÅ@ªÌ¡z¹ï¶H¥u­­ªí¹CÀ¸¡CÁöµMîî¤H®æ¦³«OÅ@±J¥Dªº¨Ï©R¡AµM¦Ó¦b¤£¦M®`±J¥D©Ê©R±¡ªp¤U¡Aîî¤H®æ¥ç¦³ª±§Ë¤Î§Q¥Î±J¥DªºªÅ¶¡¡A¦pîîðñ¨}¤Îªíðñ¨}¡C¤£¹Lîî¹CÀ¸¹ïªí¹CÀ¸ªº«OÅ@¡A¬O¡y¹ý©³¡z¤Î¡y¥þ­±¡z¡Aîî¹CÀ¸¬O¡yµ´¹ï¦a¡z¤£®e³\¡y¥ô¦ó¤H¡z°µ¥X¡y¥ô¦ó¡z¶Ë®`ªí¹CÀ¸ªº¦æ¬°¡C¡j  
  
¡i¡¯ª`¤G¡Gªí¹CÀ¸ªº¥ß³õ¬O¡yµL½×¹J¨ì¥ô¦ó±¡ªp¡A¤]¤£·|§â«°¤§¤ºªº¥Í©R­ÈÅÜ¦¨¹s¡z¡FµM¦Óîî¹CÀ¸«o¦³¤£¦P¥ß³õ¡Gîî¹CÀ¸¬°¤F©¾¹ê¦a°õ¦æ¡y¹L«×«OÅ@ªÌ¡zªº¨Ï©R¡Aªí¹CÀ¸ªº§Q¯q¬O©ñ©ó³Ì°ª¦ì¸m¡A¨Ã·|Äë¬¹¨ä¥L¤Hªº§Q¯q¡C³Ì·¥ºÝªº¨Ò¤l¡A´N¬O©ó¡i¨M°«ªÌ¤ý°ê¡jîî¹CÀ¸VS®ü°¨¨M°«¤¤¡A¬°¤F¬@±Ïªí¹CÀ¸ªº·Ý·Ý¦Ó¥´ºâÄë¬¹®ü°¨¡A³Ì«á§ó­n³Ò°Êªí¹CÀ¸¥X¤âªý¤î¡C¥Ñ¦¹±ÀÂ_¡A¦pªGîî¹CÀ¸¨­³B¤G¿ï¤@±¡ªp¤U¡A¥L·¥¦³¥i¯à·|¬°¤F«OÅ@ªí¹CÀ¸¦Ó¹çÄ@Äë¬¹«°¤§¤º¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡j  
  
¨ä¹êªí¹CÀ¸À³¸Ó©ú¥Õ¡A§Y¨Ï¨ä¥L¤H±µÄ²¤d¦~¿n¤ì¡A¥R¨ä¶q¥u¯à»Pîî¹CÀ¸§@«ä·Q¥æ¬y¦Ó¤w¡C­n¯u¤Á¦aÅýîî¹CÀ¸¥X²{¡A«Dªí¹CÀ¸¤£¥i¡C¦pªG¦Û¤v³u¥@¡Aîî¹CÀ¸¥çµLªk¦s¬¡¡C¡]³o±¡ªp³Ìªñ¥X²{¤FÅÜ¤Æ¡A¤£¹L¦¹³¡¥÷®e«á¦A½Í¡^¥i¬O³Ì«áªí¹CÀ¸¤´¿ï¾ÜÄë¬¹¦Û¤vªº¥Í©RÅý«°¤§¤º¥Í¦s¡A¨Ã¦bÁ{²×«eªí¥Õ¡G¡u«°¤§¤º¡A§Ú«Ü³ßÅw§A¡C¡v¡]¹CÀ¸¢°¢¸¢·¡^¡]ªí¹CÀ¸¶ê¼íªºÂù²´¥[¤W¤æ¤jªº²\¤ô¡A¦A°t¤W¤i¶§¾l·uªº¬ü´º¡D¡D¡DÂ²ª½¥i»P¡m´Ñ»î¡n¶ð¥Ú«G¶]¨ì¸­Ãu°ª¤¤¡A©óº©¤ÑÄåªá¤§¤U¦b²z¬ì±Ð«Çµ¡¥~¸ò¶iÃÃ¥ú¡y§i¥Õ¡z¤@¼Ë¢w¢w¢w³ôºÙ¸g¨å¡^·Q¤£¨ì¦b¤@®M¤Ö¦~º©µe¤¤¡A¤]·|¬Ý¨ì¤@¦ì¨k¥Í¹ï¥t¤@¦ì¨k¥Í¦p¦¹¼ö¯Pªº§i¥Õ¡]ÁöµM¤§«e©ì¤@°ï¡y§AÅý§Ú·P¨ì¤£¦A©t³æ¤@¤H¡z¡yµ¹§Ú«i®ð¡z¡y§Ú³Ì­«­nªºªB¤Í¡zªº»¡¸Ü¡D¡D¡D¡^¡A¦ý¤ñ°_¸òîî¹CÀ¸©óÂå°|¤Ñ¥x·NµS¥¼ºÉªº±¡¸Ü¡]¹CÀ¸¢°¢³¢¶¡^¨Ó±o§óª½±µ¦³¤O¡ã^^  
  
¥i¼¦ªºîî¹CÀ¸¡A¦b¥L¤Î«°¤§¤º·í¤¤¡Aªí¹CÀ¸¿ï¾Ü¤F«°¤§¤º¡A¥L¹ý©³¦a¥¢ÅÊ¤F¡]¯º¡^¤§«á¥u¯àÆ{Æ{¹èÅw¦a¹ïªí¹CÀ¸»¡¡G¡u§Ú±q§A¨­¤W¾Ç¨ì·Å¬XÁôÂÃ¾Ô³Ó¥ô¦ó¨Æª«ªº¤O¶q¡C¡v¡]¹CÀ¸¢±¢¯¢¯¡^¤£¹L¥L³Ì·Q»¡ªºÀ³¸Ó¬O¡u¦ý§Ú§Æ±æ§Aªº·Å¬X¥u¹ïµÛ§Ú¤@­Ó¤H¡v¤F§a¡I¡]¤j¯º¡^  
  
³Ì¥i¼¦ªº¡AÀ³¸Ó¬Oªí¹CÀ¸§a¡I·í§i¥Õ§¹µ²«á¨â¤H¤@¦P±¼¤J®ü¸Ì¡A¥L­Ìª¦¤W©¤«á¡A«°¤§¤º²Ä¤@¥y»¡¸Ü¡A´N¬O¡y¹ï¤£°_¡z¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡]¬O¬°¤F©Úµ´ªí¹CÀ¸ªº¥Ü·R¶Ü¡H¡^¦Óªí¹CÀ¸¬O¥ß§Y¦^ÂÐ¥L¡G¡yºâ¤F§a¡D¡D¡D«°¤§¤º¡I¡z¡]ÁöµM©úª¾«°¤§¤º¤£·|³ßÅw¦Û¤v¡A¥i¬O·í®É§Ô¤£¦íªí¥Õ¤F¡A¨ä¹ê«°¤§¤º¬O¤£·|µªÀ³ªº¡A©Ò¥H¡Aºâ¤F§a¡D¡D¡D¡^¦pªG·í®É«°¤§¤º¦^À³ªí¹CÀ¸ªº§i¥Õ¡G¡y¹CÀ¸¡A§Ú¤]«Ü³ßÅw§A¡C¡z³o¼Ë¤l¡A¡m¹CÀ¸¤ý¡n´N¥i¥H§¹µ²¤F¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D¡D§a¡H¡]³o¬O¤£¤Ö¦P¤H¤kªº¹Ú·Q©O¡^  
  
ªí¹CÀ¸VS¬~¸£«°¤§¤º½g¥R¤ÀÅã¥Üªí¹CÀ¸±Ë¤v¬°¤Hªººë¯«¡A¦P®É¥ç¦¨¬°§Ú¤ä«ù¡eªí¹CÀ¸¦Ü¤W¡fªº°òÂ¦^^ 


End file.
